Many types of electronic devices, such as smart phones, gaming devices, computers, watches, and the like, may include ports or openings to allow transmission of sound waves or to receive connectors. Some examples of these types of ports include microphone ports, speaker apertures, and headphone ports. During operation, some types of ports, such as microphone ports and speaker ports, require air flow between the enclosure of the electronic device in order to receive and/or transmit sound waves. The airflow pathway may also allow fluids, such as water, and/or debris to enter into the enclosure, which may damage internal components. Therefore, there is a need for a port or aperture that may prevent fluid ingress while still allowing airflow during operation.